Old School
by keepyourheart
Summary: Set in the 1950's, Nick is a Greaser who is crushing on Joni, the diner girl. But she can't picture dating a Greaser but instead his goofy brother. So in a life of drive in movies, sock hops, and hot rods everyone is always a little love struck.


**A CINDERELLA STORY: Old School**

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own the Jonas Brothers. The only thing I own is the plot, and original characters.

**AUTHORS NOTE:** So I haven't wrote a JB fanfic in what seems like forever. Anyways, this is set in the _1950_'s. If you read, please don't forget to review, because that is what keeps me going! So please, _review_!

**CHAPTER ONE**

**Denied.**

**-**

"Joni, order up

"Joni, order up!" Terry, the owner of the Starlight Diner called from the kitchen. There was a small bell and suddenly a tray of three baskets with fries appeared in front of her. Taking the order, Joni searched the crowded diner for table three. When her bright blue eyes landed upon it, she started making her way over to the table full of girls around her age.

Approaching the overstuffed table, Joni set the tray down and handed out the orders. The five girls didn't so much as look up at her as the continued their conversation. "Your welcome," She mumbled, and then spun around on her heel.

"Hey, diner chick over here!" A deep voice called from behind her. Joni stopped, narrowing her eyes slightly. Then there was a snap. She put on a large, obviously fake smile and turned to face the large group of boys.

The Greasers. Of course, she thought to herself. This was 'their pad'. Terry had even warned her that she would have to serve a ton of boys her age, before he gave her the job.

"Yes?" She asked, placing a hand on her hip.

He leant back against the red and white checkerboard booth, and casually crossed his arms across his chest. The guys around him were looking at him expectantly, with small smirks plastered on their faces.

"What did you need?" She asked impatiently. She could already imagine Terry in the kitchen, flipping his burgers and mumbling to himself about her big mouth. So she talked to her customers a little more than usual, big deal.

He made eye contact with the boy sitting across from him, someone Joni recognized as Steven, before cocking his head to the side and flashing a bright smile her way.

"I was thinking, you come to the Sock-Hop with me babe," A small curl that had came loose from the pounds of grease in his hair fell in front of his eye and he smoothly pushed it back into place.

_Oh god,_ she thought to herself. The boy looked back at his friends, and then returned her gaze with a wink.

Without even thinking, Joni spit out the first thing that popped into her mind. "Get bent!" And with that, she spun around on her heel and stormed back into the kitchen, humiliated. Safely inside the kitchen, Joni slumped down against the wall and listened to the laughter coming from outside. Her cheeks were burning, and tears stung her eyes.

The Greasers were always picking on girls who 'weren't up to their standards'. It was just something they did, and Joni knew this. But what she didn't know was why she was so upset about it. Usually she would have just slapped the sucker, and walked away. But did he really have to do it in front of all his friends? And the worst part about it was that she had to walk past them and their taunting eyes for the rest of the day.

"Joni, order up!" Terry called. Standing up, she squared her shoulders and grabbed the tray full of milkshakes.

_Here goes nothing_, she thought to herself before exiting the kitchen.

The diner was closed, and everyone was gone. Joni sat silently in one of the red and white checkerboard booths. Terry was leaning against the counter counting out the tills as she sat by herself, thinking.

Her eyes were glued to the spot he had been sitting. Nick had been his name – he was one of the more popular Greasers. As cheesy as it was, all the girls wanted him, and all the guys wanted to be him. Well… him or Steven. Joni had of courses been one of the many girls who had a crush on him, but that was until he dumped his milkshake on her best friend Shelly.

Everyone had thought it was an accident – he had bumped into her with a full milkshake in his hand – but Joni knew it was intentional. Anyone from the 1950's could tell it was fake, but of course everyone was so hung up on his looks.

Grunting in frustration Joni jumped up from the booth and stormed out the front door, mumbling a goodbye to Terry before yanking open the glass door. The familiar bells rang as she walked out into the parking lot.

"Hey dolly," Someone pushed themselves away from the brick wall and soon fell into step with her.

Sneaking a quick glance, Joni rolled her eyes and let out a long sigh. "Beat it."

Nick shoved his hands deep into his dark tight jeans. "Come on Joni, you can cut the act – no one's here."

Confused, she stopped in her tracks and turned to face him. Knitting her eyebrows, she placed her hands on her hips waited for some sort of explanation. "Excuse me – I am not an actor!"

He scoffed. "Joni, everyone knows you like me ok? So just accept the fact that I asked you to the dance, and I'll pick you up at five," He ran a hand through his slicked back hair, pushing that one curl away from his forehead.

"You will most certainly _not_ be picking me up at five! I'm not going with you to the dance tomorrow, or ever!"

"All the other Greasers have dates – Joseph is going with Carol so why not go with me? You're friends right?" His dark eyebrows were raised, and a smug smile was playing on his lips.

Slouching slightly, Joni paused. Then, suddenly horrified she continued walking. No way had she almost _considered_ going to the dance with Nick. No way José.

After a few moments of hearing no footsteps following, Joni smiled to herself. There, she had done it – she had refused a date with a Greaser! Everyone was definitely going to be talking about it tomorrow at school.

**-**


End file.
